Lyte as a Rock
by a.j. willo
Summary: At the end of HSM3 you thought everything was perfect? But what happens when you change the ending and put the worlds most unlikey couple together? Troypay. ON HIATUS.
1. Quarter 1

_A|So after watching HSM3 and watching Shrpay get kicked to the currbb i decided to do the whole new ending._

_So in my story, Troy did go after Gabby he did find her but the two decided to **NOT **continue the relationship so he is going to UNC (universty of North Carliona for Basketball) He just didnt tell any one!_

_Also Sharpay didnt get Julliard, Kelsi and Ryan did and everything up too the whole spring musical happened and it stops so NO! graduation._

_This is my new baby, I hope to do great things with this one. So TROYPAYY lovers review!_

_So the titly Lyte as a Rock comes from a song. It was used in Love and Basketball (great movie) and it is what I am usuing for the story so. _

_Ahh the chapter names! Notice I am usuing quarters because in basketaball their are four 16 mintue quarters or two thrity two mintue halfs. Just so you know! _

_Disclamier: I don't own anything. Execpt for my ideas and characters Disney owns everything elese._

* * *

_Do you understand the metaphoric phrase 'Lyte as a Rock?'  
It's explaining, how heavy the young lady is_

"Ahh. Mr. Evans congratulations on your acceptance" Mrs. Darbus glowed and hugged her formal student. Ryan humbly bowed his head and mumbled thanks.

"I was wondering where is Sharpay. I have seemed to" she paused and threw her scarf around her neck, "misplaced her. I needed to discuss something with her."

"Umm" he said scratching his head; he did not know where she went. He and Kelsi had been celebrating their acceptance with each other. Sharpay was the farthest thing from his mind. "I think Troy saw her" he supplied while walking away.

She scanned the crowd and saw all of the Bolton's huddled together taking a picture.

"Excuse my intrusion but my I steal Mr. Bolton for a moment. I need his help with something."

"Of course Mrs. D!" Mr. Bolton said going over to talk to Chad's Dad. Shaking her head at her husband Mrs. Bolton added, "Hurry back son!" she walked over and joined the conversation.

"Sorry to pull you away but have you seen Ms. Evans?" Mrs. Darbus asked hoping he had but her face fell when she saw Troy shake his head no.

She silently tusked, "I know this may sound strange but could you look for her? You know more than anyone knew how important it was for her to get into Julliard and loosing, to two people at that must have taken a toll on her. So if you could look I would appreciate it. Please Troy!" she added hopefully.

"Sure. I'll find you if I find her!" and he ran off to find her.

Pushing through the crowd he went backstage and headed towards her dressing room and paused when he heard a crack noise.

"This is unacceptable Sharpay." He heard Mrs. Evans say. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw Sharpay holding her stinging cheek.

"You lost, again. All the money I've spent lessons, camps, studios, for nothing. You couldn't even get into Julliard and you let the basketball boy and the brainy girl win! AGAIN!" She hollered at Sharpay who cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry mother I tried" she weakly whispered.

"Well sorry isn't going to be enough. Not this time. 2 weeks and I want you out. Out of my house and out of my life. U of A" she paused to scoff, "Acting scholarship. How low can you go?" With that she swiped out of the room holding her sari with Troy just barley ducking out of the way.

Thinking it was the end he almost walked in but stopped when he heard Sharpay brokenly ask, "Daddy?"

"I am so sorry princess. But I can't--" he paused regain his composure. "Sharpay you heard your mother. Two weeks."

"Daddy? Where will I go?" she asked again sobbing.

"I'm so so so sorry. You know your mother." he said again heading to the door.

"Daddy! You can't do this. Please" she pleaded sobbing even harder. She grabbed on to his shirt.

"Sharpay" he said pulling her hands off, "I will still pay for everything. I won't let you be completely cut off! See if you can stay with one of your friends until the fall! I love you princess, remember that. But you mother...you understand don't you?" he asked but when he got a sob he quickly kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Daddy I don't have any friends" she admitted to no one sobbing some more. Her shoulders were fully shaking from the force of the sobs. She was hiccupping from breathing and crying so hard. Troy stepped fully into the dressing room now exposing his self to her.

"Bolton? What are you doing back here?" She hurried to wipe her tears. But it was useless. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheek was red from the slap.

"How much did you hear?" She whispered not wanting to know the answer.

"They really threw you out?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. No biggie." She said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"But where will you go? Where will you stay?" he asked more and more questions.

"I have two weeks. I will find someplace to stay." She whispered off.

"Come on. You can stay with me and my parents for now. We just have to tell--"

"NO!" she cut him off. "You can't tell! She will hurt them" she begged as she cried some more.

"I have to." He said looking at her swollen cheek, "Look at your face!"

"No. I'm protecting them. It doesn't hurt anymore. Honest. Just, you can't tell" She pleaded like a 5 year old who got caught for doing something wrong. She was sobbing and grabbing onto his sweater just like she did to her father moments before.

"Mrs. Evans you can stay with us" Mr. Bolton said interrupting them and walking into the room.

"I cant" she stressed again. "I will get in trouble."

"You are coming weather you like it or not." Jack said. He has seen a lot of things in his life before but never did he see a woman hit her child for failing.

"I couldn't impose" she whispered as she backed away a little.

"Now you are just being foolish." He laughed a little, "Just come!"

"But I have to go back. To get my stuff to see if my other letter came" she whispered to him so Troy couldn't hear.

"Letter?" he whispered back.

"I applied late acceptance for UNC." She mumbled playing with her hands.

"Tarheels? They have the one of the best basketball programs in the nation!" he exclaimed raising his voice.

"I know." She said smiling, "that's why I applied."

_You know what I'm saying?_

* * *

what sharpay playing basketball?  
Mr. Bolton...HELPING HER?

i promise next chapter will say alot of stuff

so some reiews would be amazing.

they would help me write.

tell me if it sucks. a beta would be nice!

iloveyousss


	2. First Time Out

shaaazxaaahh here she is! I love every single one of you who alerted and reviewd. i love it even more if you could take 2.3 seconds just to do a smiley face in a review tell me anything, the weather, your life, just i dont know uhh REVIEW!

phantongroupie i love you for being my agreeing to be my beta!

_Disclamier: I don't own anything. Execpt for my ideas and characters Disney owns everything elese._

* * *

_Yes my brother, but I would consider 'Lyte as a Rock'  
a simile because of the usage of the word 'as'_

"Welcome to Casa de la Bolton" Jack said with a cheesy Spanish accent and a grand flourish of his hand. He guided Sharpay in and shut the door behind Mrs. Bolton and Troy.

Sharpay looked around and gasped, the house looked…._**lived in. **_The living room was warm and homey with a huge sofa in the middle and a plasma screen TV hanging on top of the fireplace. Lining the walls were pictures of Troy growing up. The living room was a peach color and the dark brown sofa just hit it off perfectly. All of the tables and chairs were the same dark brown and little peach and brown pillows were slung over the couch.

Taking a step in Sharpay stopped, hesitated, and took a step back. She debated on weather or not to go in. "Mrs. Bolton?" she asked looking to the older lady who was talking to Troy.

"It's Lucy dear. And yes" she asked walking a little towards the girl. Sharpay was a little nervous Lucy could tell and she was wringing her hands nervously together.

"Am I…uh May I go in?" she asked pointing towards the living room.

"Of course. Why would you even have to ask?" she asked laughing a little holding onto her shoulder. She pulled back when she felt Sharpay flinch from the attention.

"I'm not allowed to at home." She whispered to the lady bowing her head. The living room in the Evans Mansion was off limits. As well as every other show room. They looked like magazine cut outs. The all white floors with the deluxe Paris white sofa and finishing it off with the 10,000 dollar coffee table. Once when she was little she took one step into the white room and was flung back so hard she slammed her head against the wall from her mother's throw, she still had the scar to this day. "No Sharpay!" she yelled grabbing a little vacum and running it over the floor, " No going in this room...ever!"

Lucy sympathized with the girl. From afar it looked like the Evans had it all. The money, the looks, and hell ever one knew they showed it. But she always saw the envious looks Sharpay gave when ever the Bolton's or any family was around.

"You go right ahead. Take your time. Dinner is in about 30 minutes. Its spaghetti night!" she said going back into the kitchen and putting on an apron.

"You-You make it your self?" she squeaked as she saw the woman add the sauce to the pasta. Sharpay couldn't believe it. All this was too good to be true! Bolton really did have it all.

"Yes. I do. My mother taught me when I was younger why?" she asked dropping the spoon and wiping off her hands from when she was dealing with the dough. She made everything her self even the bread. It was one of Troy's favorite foods, along with her chocolate chip cookies. Looking at Sharpay's face it looked like the girl swallowed a bug. Her mouth was wide open and she was blinking extremely fast. "Is that okay?" she nervously asked looking at the girl and let out a surprised squeak before the girl hugged her.

"You're so cool!" She said happily while hugging the woman before she could get her emotions in check. Realizing she was hugging Troy Bolton's mom she drew back very quickly, "Oh sorry I didn't mean--" she said cutting her self off before backing up a little and turning around before almost sprinting out the kitchen.

"Sharpay" she heard Mrs. Bolton call to her back so she slowly turned around. "In this house you never apologize for a hug" she said with a wink before going back to kneading the bread.

A huge grin broke out on Sharpay's face then walked into the living room. She inhaled and sighed. This is really it. In all the plays and classes she took she never understood how to just be a normal girl. That was the one role she never knew how to play. The sparkly, glamor girl was her role she lived and berathed it and now her whole world was flipped upside down.

"You have it all don't you Bolton" she murmured to herself as she looked at the pictures on the wall. They showed the evolution of Troy, starting off as the young toddler with blonde hair and overalls with a huge grin on his face standing in his playpen. Then guessing his first basketball game was the toothless Troy Bolton standing up with his dad holding a small 1st place trophy. The pictures went on and untill she finally stopped when she saw a young Troy and Chad in their underwear with superman capes around their necks, both had their fist to the air and a look of pure happiness evident on their faces. Putting a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggle she heard a soft groan behind her.

"Oh God" she heard Troy moan in embarrassment. "As much as I hate having these pictures up here I hate that one the most." Dressed in a sweatshirt and sweats she breathed in the scent of Troy. Guessing the cologne that hung on the shirt and Troy's all together unique smell she shut her eyes.

"Your are so lucky you know?" she said looking around the room. It looked like heaven to Sharpay but to Troy it was just his living room.

"Why because I have pictures of me and Chad in our underwear?" He joked nudging her a little.

"No…you just have people that care." She softly admitted looking at the far wall.

Just as he was about to speak Lucy's strong voice cut through bellowing, "Dinner kids! Jack turn the game off Hun."

Upstairs they heard the grumbling of Jack turning the game on and heading towards the kitchen muttering something like, "3 minutes till the half."

The two stood their in silence before Sharpay pulled his on his arm. "Come on slow poke. I don't want to miss this." she said half nervous half excited.

"What why? Its just spaghetti?" he asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I've never…well my mom never made me dinner before" she said, "And I don't want to miss this!"

He felt a little twinge at his heart when he saw the sadness on her face when she mentioned her mother. "Then let's go Evans. My mom's is the best spaghetti around. Just ask Chad."

_And now.. directly from the planet of Brooklyn  
MC Lyte -- as a Rock!_

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**iDISTURBIA-** thanks ohh soo much! Lovee the song disturbia also!

**Troypayroxmysoxs**- thanks so much for your review!

**ghettobabe510**- thanks for the review! Love your name :)

**PhantomGroupie91**- ahh hey beta! Thanks for the review

**marianne Reznik**- thanks so much for your review! It means a lot

**troypay-zashley-4ever**- thanks for the review! Loveee your nameee also :)

**Wake Up and Live**- thanks so much for offering to be a beta reader. I already asked PhantomGroupie91 but if you still want to do the job we could do like a joint group thing. Two eyes are better than one! :)

**fabulus me**- your review made me smile! Loved it :)

**Faye**- thanks! Hoped you liked the chapter!

**Keirah**- hoped you loved this one! Thanks for the review. Best work your making me blush! It means so much honestly!Dont worry about the mix up with the reviews but I still loved reading it! Hoped you liked this chapter.

**Aaron Leach**- thanks so much! Hoped you liked it!

**xForeverTroypay**- hoped you loveeeved this one!

**62toasters62**- haha I kno troyella the whole time. I booed in the movie. But I want it all was amazing! Didn't you love it?? Btw toasters=amazingness :)

**Sezq:** Thanks for the review. Meant so much!

**LoveAndSerenity**- (favorite reviewerrr ever) omg ur review brought like tears to my eyes. Serious. Tiara was awful! Did you hear her sing. _Letss da-ancee on the night of nights _ahhkkck awful. Omg please lets not bring up that story (graduation: wildcat style) I think that was like my first one! Well I think im going to focus more on this one for a while. I promise that I will get back to doing my other two storyies. Ive lost focus on those two. Ahh love your review and I worked really hard on this one just for you! Tell me what you think??

Thanks to everyone who **reviewed**,** alerted**, and **read**. I lovee youuu.


	3. Back in the Game

dummdadadummdadadumdeedaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Here it is! My Favorite Chapter so far and i hope it will be yours too. So the song that I listened to the whole time I wrote this was **PARAMORE DECODE **its coming from the new twilight movie and I for one and PUMPED!

So here you go! please review and tell me what you think!

_Disclamier: I don't own anything. Execpt for my ideas and characters Disney owns everything elese._

* * *

_Must I say it again, I said it before  
Move out the way when I'm comin through the door  
Me, heavy? As Lyte as a Rock  
_

"You are going to sleep in here Sharpay." Jack said as he opened the guest room and walked inside. "There are towels and a wash cloth on the night stand. There are extra tooth brushes in the sink right by the wipes and I think that's about it. So I will leave you to it huh?"

"Yeah. Mr. Bolton. Thank you" she paused and whispered, "For everything."

"No problem at all Sharpay. How bout tomorrow you and I shoot some hoops so I can see what you got?" he asked while mimicking making a shot with his hands.

"I say you're on." She teased while laughing, "Good night Mr. Bolton."

He almost walked out of the door when she quickly called his name again. "Uh Mr. Bolton" she called hoping she didn't miss him.

"Yes?" he responded sticking his head back through the crack of the door.

"Why did you umm. Why did you and Mrs. Bolton…" she trailed off.

"Help you?" He supplied and continued when he saw her shake her head, "Not every one is like your parents. In my book everyone deserves a chance at happiness. I'm just giving you, your chance. Goodnight Sharpay" he said softly as he closed the door and laid down next to his wife and going to sleep.

She smiled at the closed door and flopped down on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Two weeks. Fourteen days was all she had. Snapping her eyes open she remembered her letter!

"My letter, my last chance at being truly happy" she thought. "I need to go and get it."

Just as Sharpay was going to get in the shower she realized that she didn't have any clothes either. After sitting their for a half an hour deciding on what to do she put on her shoes and quietly snuck down the stairs and was about to go out the front door when she heard Troy's voice cut through the darkness, " Where are you going?"

Jumping, Sharpay almost knocked over a vase but got it and quietly cursed under her breath. "Good Lord! Do you have a death wish?" she whispered walking into the kitchen, "Why are you still awake?"

"I was hungry!" Troy shrugged as he wiped his hands crumb free. He stretched a little and she saw the end of his 6 pack sneak out from underneath his shirt and she almost drooled at the sight. "Why are you sneaking out?" he asked, snapping Sharpay out of her fantasy about him.

"I don't have anything to wear." she said playing with the hem of her shirt just a little. She was embarrassed of course, what girl wouldn't.

"Here you can wear something of mine. Just take off you shirt and change into one of mine. It's going to be a little big anyways." He asked being polite. Honest he was mad as hell that she was at his house. I mean okay her parents were mean to her and everything but his house. HER! He wined in his brain.

Seeing panic strike her face he instantly regretted what he just thought. "No." she said a little to fast. She didn't want him to see the bruises that her mother gave her on her legs. The hideous long black and purple marks ran all above her thighs, stomach, chest, and back. "Look I can sneak into my house and grab my stuff and sneak back. I've done it before. Its fine" she said convincing her self as much as she was convincing Troy. She walked to the door and reached to open it. Hearing foot steps behind her she turned around to see Troy slipping on his vans.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her sweater that she was wearing was hardly warm but it could last her for the short walk to her house.

"Coming with you of course!" he snorted, "I can't let a girl walk alone at night even if its you." he said with out thinking and froze when he saw her stiffen but walk out the door.

The two walked in silence down the blocks that lead to her house. The night was a cool one and the sky was so clear you could see the stars. Troy was lost in the thought until he heard Sharpay speak.

"I'm sorry" she said to him, while kicking a little rock that was on the path.

"What?" Troy said leaning down his head so he could hear her.

"I'm sorry." She said again while slowly looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked while slowing down a little.

"Ruining the musical…again" she admitted while meeting his pace. "Look I'm not making any excuses but I'm really sorry. I just had to win"

"I understand it all now. The years of you being…you to everyone. The glares, the mean remarks I get that you were hurting. I just find it weird that I could never see it before." He told her as they crossed the street and walked onto her block.

"Then good" she said as she walked up her lawn and walked around a fence and stopped in front a near by tree. "I did a good job hiding it."

Before Troy could interject she kept talking, "I hope you can climb a tree. So it's pretty much just hand foot until you get about right where my window is there is a little dip where you put you foot and you can jump in my window. I'll go first. Oh and be really quiet okay" she whispered.

"Got it" he said mock saluting as she climbed up the branch. Seeing her disappear in the huge oak tree he quickly followed climbing up and finding the task easy he started humming the mission impossible them song. Hearing a pop of a window he waited a few seconds before he climbed in.

Her room was nothing he expected. Plain white walls with a black trim. The bed with a white and black comforter was messy but looked nice but was blocked by 4 big square things. Their were no pictures on her walls except for over by her desk where a framed picture of her and Ryan were sitting there. The all black apple laptop with the matching iPod were sitting on the desk too.

"Bless mom's heart." She sadly said as she saw 4 large suitcases lying on her bed. A note was on top and it said, "Dearest these are for you. Take your time packing remember you have two weeks. Love mother."

She threw the letter in the trash and wiped the tear that fell from her face before Troy could see it but he did. "Are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine" she snapped while going over to a drawer and pulling out tee shirts and shoving them into the largest suitcase quickly. Stopping she looked over at Troy.

"Troy…I'm sorry. I know it probably sounds lame now but I really am. She just makes me so mad" she struggled out to say because that tightness that comes when you are about to cry filled her throat.

He quickly walked over to her and hugged her. "It's fine" he said, "You don't have to hide yourself anymore"

Melting into his hug she almost hugged back until she remembered Gabriella. Quickly backing up she went back to the pile. "So umm can you put these in here?' she asked.

"Yeah" he said picking them up and putting them in the bag. He was doing this for a while until he saw her reemerge from a closest with a whole bunch of jeans.

"Listen Sharpay. Why don't we just come back tomorrow? I'll bring my truck and we can load a lot faster."

"I don't want to put you out or anything" she mumbled putting the jeans on the floor by her bed.

"I don't mind. I'm not doing anything anyways." He smiled and inwardly was a little excited when he saw her shake her said when she said yes.

"I'll be right back. Let me just grab some clothes for tonight and tomorrow." No less than 3 minutes went by and she was packed basketball stuff included with a tooth brush and all of her toilet items. Unknown to Troy her letter from UNC was slipped in the bag.

There was silence the whole way out of the house. When they reached a block away from the house Troy took a deep breath and said, "When did it start?"

Stopping she looked up at him, "Which part the pressure or the abuse?" Troy found it shocking that she was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. She spoke of such horrible and depressing news just like the sports.

"All of it." He murmured, while walking up the path of his drive way, walked through the gate and pulling her onto the hammock in his back yard and sitting down.

She tensed up when she felt the heat from his body in the hammock. He was too close. She tried to scoot away but the hammock was tipping a little. She tried to make her self comfortable but Troy's frame took up most of the hammock.

"Just lay down" he said softly patting the little space next to him and added, "I don't bite."

Sharpay lied on the hammock next to him and tried to stay as far from him as possible but it was hard. She hesitantly leaned a little on his body and to her shock she felt one of his arms sneak around her waist pulling her pretty much on his body. The pair sat under the stars for a while just rocking until Sharpay broke through. "I was" she paused a little, "I was 6 the first time I can remember being hit." Sharpay cleared her throat a little bit and leaned into his embrace a little more. "I don't remember why I got hit, all I know was it hurt like hell."

"Mother always said she didn't want me. At all. For all of her pregnancy she thought she was just having Ryan. And then when I popped out she just…uhmm she just didn't want me I guess. So for a while she ignored me. I just was there. Invisible in a way." She could feel the strong, rhythmic heart beat of Troy and sighed.

The hammock rocked a little more as she continued, "I loved my nanny. Her name was Emma. She played with me and was my mom in sort of a way. Then one day mother decided to be a 'mother' and fired Emma and stepped in. She put in dancing and singing lessons and then I transformed into this"

"I learned my lesson in 1st grade when I lost a competition to Ryan. I was happy for him and I came in second. I thought she would be happy that we both won. And after Ryan went to sleep she woke me up and be-eat me" Sharpay broke a little and turned away from Troy. She wouldn't ever let anyone see her break. She had to much pride for that.

"She said after she was done_ losers don't get anywhere I'm teaching you a lesson princess_. And she left me there. Bleeding and crying in the middle of the room. No one found me until morning until the maid came and picked me up, cleaned me, and never told anyone. Ryan didn't know and he still doesn't."

Sharpay's hands were starting to shake a little so she stuck them into the pocket of her hoddie, but Troy could feel her body shaking so he pulled her just a little closer. "The worst time I can remember was after sophomore year when you and Gabriella got the lead. Ryan had baseball so he wasn't home. So I tried to stay out as late as possible but when I got home she was still awake. I didn't notice the broken bottle head in her hand so I went up to her and kissed her cheek like she always made me do and the next thing I knew I was lying in a pool of blood."

The tears were freely pooling down her face by that time and she didn't care if Troy saw it was long overdue that she told someone. "My mother told the doctors that I feel down the little landing on the steps and crashed into a glass vase. She cut me in my stomach, on my head, and on the lower part off my back." Subconsciously her hands shot straight to her stomach lightly fingering the scars.

"I just" she sobbed letting the tears pour down her face, "Why wasn't I good enough Troy. Why doesn't she love me? What did I do?"

Troy pulled her shaking body on top of his and just hugged her. "You didn't do anything" Troy reassured her while hugging her a little more tightly. "Don't ever think that this is your fault. You just perfect Sharpay. None of us realized before" He silently added the last couple parts to his self.

"I just wanted her to love me." She chanted into his shoulder, burying her face into his neck so he could feel the hot tears streaming down his neck, onto the hammock, and then dripping onto the grass below.

"I know you did. She's not good enough to receive your love" he said in a gentle soft voice. His hand was rubbing up and down her back underneath the sweater so his hand was on the top of her supple smooth skinned back and when he moved lower he could feel the tiny scars that still lingered from her 'fall'.

The world's most unlikely pair laid intertwined in the hammock for a hours it seemed until Troy felt her sobs finally stop and her breathing even out as well. With great difficulty he picked her up and carried her back to his room and laid her on his bed and he was about to leave when he heard he whimper his name.

"Troy" she cried reaching for him.

He dashed over to the bed and embraced her, "What? What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me alone." She almost sobbed, "Please."

"I'll stay. I'll stay" he promised her as he took off his sweatshirt leaving him in a white wife beater and sweatpants.

"Don't leave me" he heard her whimper in her sleep as she was slowly drifting off.

"I'm not going anywhere now" he swore while kissing her forehead.

Little did the pair know but the brown eyed girl was watching them, the whole time. Both of the teens did not heard the exhale of what seemed a sob from the door and were both too wrapped up in each other to hear the door slowly shut. The person staggered away from the room and let her tears fall in the safely of the kitchen away from the people who were harboring so much pain.

_Guys watch, even some of girls clock  
Step back, it ain't that type of party_

* * *

SO WHO WAS IT??!?!? ahh thats another chapter and you could find out if you just i dont know REIVEW! love you guys!

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_**troypay-zashley-4ever**__**- **_Hah not snobbish at all. Ohh I really hope you like this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far. Thanks so much for the review!

_**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER**_- best story ever! Haha that so sweet! Thanks so much for your review!

_**troypayroxmysoxs**__**- **_hehe thanks for the review! I tried really hard for this one! So I hope you really like it!

_**princesssamz**_- thanks for the review! Means a lot!

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_- okay so you officially have the coolest name ever! Yeshi! Sweet much? Thanks so much for the review!

_**i dont care what people think**_- Thanks Jenny! Your review means a lot!

_**xForeverTroypay**__**-**_ OF COURSE I SAW HSM3. I didn't like it at all. Sharpay got like one song and she didn't even get to go to the school she wanted. I did love all of the songs though! Which one was your favorite? Thanks a lot for the review?

_**LilSammi14**_- Thanks for the review! I think you can understand my story even if you didn't see HSM3. Im glad you like the story! Aww tears? Really that's so sweet.

_**kayleighnicole1234**_- I'm glad you like the chapter! I really liked writing this one! Thanks for the review!

_**CJS**_-most definitely going to be finishing this one! Thanks so much for the review!

_**Aaron Leach**_- Thank you so much for the review! It means a lot I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_**SupernaturalGal6**_- Ahh love the show supernatural. Jensen Ackles (hawwtiee) Thank you so much for you review!

**_GimmeABeat- _**When I saw your name the scene with Shar in the studio in HSM2 popped into my head. Thanks for the review! ;)

_**kary tizzy- **_Thanks for the review! I'm going to hurry with the chapters from now on! Thanks again!

_**lilXmissXtizzyXfan-**_ thanks for reading and reviewing.

_**LoveAndSerenity-**_yes you are my favorite! Your reviews are the longest and they make me smiley! :] I know the little sneak. I thought she was just going to be like a mini sharpettes but no! She's a bad actress anyways. Oh Gabby's maid outfit was semi slutty! I was like whoa short enough. I thought Kelsi was hilarious! Shed be the perfect New Yorker! Ha-ha my older sister and I did the same thing. Only I'm always Ryan because I love him the most! Hahaha I know last chapter was ober short because I didn't not know how much feed back id get. I made this one a lot longer though! Yes that is where I got the inspiration for the capes thing. So they whole time while I was writing this I was listening to Paramore Decode. I recommend you do it to! Its an amazing song and it goes great with this chapter! So gracias much for your review!


	4. Quarter 2

_Disclamier: I don't own anything. Execpt for my ideas and characters Disney owns everything elese._

Eeepp this whole chapter is total troypay! Hope you loe it as much as I do. Thanks to everyone who is reviewinn and alerting! i love you

I have a new beta! she fablous, my muses, my candle in the water! _**WAKE UP AND LIVEE**_ ORR BRITTT! with out her id be lost! :) gracias chica

* * *

_No reply if you ain't somebody  
Get out my face, don't wanna hear no more  
_

Sharpay let out a sigh as the ball slipped through her fingers and sailed into the basket with a swish. She pushed down her sweat guard on her forearm and brushed it across her forehead.

"That's game Bolton!" she cheered happily as she saw Jack's face fell, giggling she joked a little more, "and they say you're the mighty wild cat coach."

Jack was breathing heavily and panting. "I'm getting to old for this. You and Troy are going to drive me to an early grave."

She worriedly went over to him. "Do you want to sit down? Do you want me to go and get Mrs. Bolton?"

Chuckling he waited a few moments before he threw his head back and laughed a little louder, I'm not that old! Look I'm going to get water. I'll be back in 5 okay."

Picking up the ball she walked back onto the courts and she shot the ball into the hoop. _Swish _that sound was music to Sharpay's ears. Basketball was her escape, when her mom was pressuring her or the other kids were teasing her she'd run down the street and to the park and play for hours.

Picking up the spare ball she took the both and dribbled. Crossing the balls she dribbled from left to right, across her body, and behind. Her fluid movements looked like a skater gliding across the ice.

"Down up down up" she coached her self as she pushed herself down the court. She was spinning now pushing one ball behind her back and the other in front of her body. She was so into the game she didn't notice the people inside starring at her.

"She's a great kid you know" Jack said to his wife while drinking some water inside. He was leaning against the sink trying to regain his breath.

"Jack." She said worriedly, "I'm a little."

"A little what Luc? She's a great kid, sure she has made some mistakes before but" Jack started to walk near her but she side stepped him and tried to busy herself with the dishes in the sink.

"But what if that's not enough" she stressed furiously washing the plate in the sink with a new sponge, "What if we aren't good enough!"

"Lucy what's brought this on? " Jack was confused, "If I remember correctly you were the one who told me to invite her to stay."

"I know Jack." She said wiping the plate faster, "I think I can remember what I did or did not say!"

"Lucy calm down. What has gotten into you" he asked while coming a little closer to his angry wife.

"God dammit Jack!" she said slamming down the plate which made it crack and cut her hand.

"Lucy!" he yelled coming over to her and wrapping a towel around her hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"I heard them last night Jack." She sobbed into his shirt. "Troy was comforting her and she told him everything. Her parents hit her. More than we thought! They hospitalized her it was that bad!"

"Oh" he said holding onto his wife a little more. "Lucy..."

"What do I do? How should I act? I don't know what I'm doing! I'm only good at raising boys!" she asked while still sobbing.

Chuckling Jack was rubbing her back, "Just treat her normal. You'll be just fine."

"Re-ally" she asked sniffling.

"I'm positive. She will love you as much as I do." Jack reassured herwhile wiping the tears that streamed down her face. "Well I better get back out there. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine." she said kissing him, "I was just a little nervous. Go and get play your heart out wildcat!"

Lucy continued washing the dishes and watched her husband and Sharpay play basketball through the kitchen window.

"Alright!" he called from the sideline breaking Sharpay out of her rhythm. "First one to 15 is winner.

The two played for a while. Game after game they continued. They both were so wrapped up neither of them heard the gate open and the scuffle of feet approached.

Sharpay stole the ball from Jack and dribbled right behind the three point line, angled herself between the hoop with her feet planted about shoulder width apart. Just when she was about to shoot the ball she saw Jack approaching with her peripheral vision and quickly shot the ball. She jumped a little as she released the ball snapping her feet back together and letting with her follow through arm stay up until she heard the swish of the ball in the net.

"The mighty wildcat has fallen again! 3 time backyard champion Sharpay Evans has won once more." She said in an announcer type voice, "And the crowd goes wild" She cupped her hands around her mouth and cheered, "Ahhhhhh"

"I let you win." he huffed while slouched over trying to catch his breath again.

"Which time the first, second, or the… I don't know third time?" she joked and started to laugh but stopped when she heard a new voice cut in

"Coach?" asked Chad as he stared wide mouthed at Sharpay and his coach playing ball.

Sharpay turned around to see Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and almost the whole Wildcat team standing at the gate.

"Whoa!" Sharpay squeaked as she saw the whole team staring at her with confusion in their eyes except for Troy who lookedgenuinely sorry.

"What's going on?" Chad said upset.

"Well you see I'm here to help Sharpay with her basketball. And for the time being she is staying here with my family. Is that okay with you Chad?" he asked not really hoping for an answer.

"NO!" he yelled not thinking. "She's the Ice Queen. Not a basketball player!"

Sharpay stepped closer to Chad, "Watch you mouth Danforth" she heard Jack say behind her, but ignored him while stepping closer to Chad.

"Play me" she dared him.

"What?" he asked dropping his bag on the floor.

"You heard me. Play me. First one to 10, win by twopoints. She said with an emotionless face. She knew she could win. Chad was good but she was better.

"Fine. Princess you're on. Don't cry when you lose." He said puffing out his chest a little.

"I'd be careful Chad. She's going to UNC." Jack said walking off the court and standing on the side line.

"You got in?" Troy asked happily as he ran over and hugged her throwing all of the wildcats including Sharpay for a loop. "I'm so happy for you" he said in her ear and quickly dropping her on the ground and clearing his throat.

Before anyone could say anything about the hug Jack clapped his hands together. "Let's get this game started!"

Chad and Sharpay squared off at half court. Chad won the coin toss so he got ball first. Chad dribbled the ball between his legs and Sharpay took her defensive stance.

"I'll supply tissues when you lose." He murmured to her.

"Just start the game Chad." she responded taking a swipe for the ball but missed.

Chad narrowed his eyes and started to dribble the ball to his left but was shocked to say the least when she swiped the ball and shot a three pointer.

"That's all you got?" she asked as the team stood mouths slacked at her shot.

"That's one Chad. Come on I taught you a little more than that Chad" Coach Bolton yelled from the side lines.

Chad flushed and slammed the ball in his palms and started up again. He drove the ball hard to the paint and shot for a lay up. Sharpay let him have the shot. She noticed that Chad favored his right a whole lot more then his left. From then on she drove Chad to his left, successfully swiping the ball almost every time.

"Game point kids!" coach Bolton's voice rang out. "Whose game is it going to be?"

Sharpay and Chad went shot for shot. The score was 14-13. They both needed the shot to win.

Sharpay had the ball and was dribbling itbehind her legs and she saw that Chad's legs were wide open. She bounced the ball right through his legs, picked the ball up on the other side and shot a lay up.

"Nice play to win Evans!" Jason called out. He nudged Zeke and slowly the team started to cheer.

"I'm", Chad started to say, "I'm sorry for what I said. Nice game."

"Thanks Chad. But it could have gone either way." She said truthfully. "It was all luck."

"Well I want in this!" Jimmy the Rocket said standing up and taking off his jacket. The rest of the team followed and split themselves into two teams.

It was Chad, Troy, Jason, Jimmy, and Zach on one team they were skins. On the other team were Jimmy, Justin, Sharpay, Zeke, and Chris playing shirts.

She watched as Troy and Chad stripped off their shirts and showed everyone their nice six packs. "This is the best game of basketball I've ever played" Sharpay said to her self as she saw Troy who had his back to her, stretching his arms so she could see the muscles in his back move.

"Ready to see why they call me Rocket, baby" he said wiggling his eye brows at Sharpay as she stood opposite of Troy.

"Baby?" mouthed Troy to Sharpay who looked down and she sighed when she heard him laugh.

"Don't ask." she muttered as Jimmy shimmed his hips at her. "He can't take a hint."

The whole team played a few games and Sharpay felt apart from the group when they talked about their memories throughout high school. Surprisingly none of them had any stories of her. Putting on a fake smile she just looked down through out the meal. A little while later when every one went home Sharpay snuck up to the tree house and was sitting by her self until Troy found her.

She was sitting alone with her feet dangling over the edge. They were in the far side of the tree house away from the house.

"Having fun?" Troy asked making her jump. He loved seeing her reaction. It was so real and not staged like she usually was.

Laughing she put her hand over her chest, "Why do you always do that?"

"The expression on your face makes it all worth it." he responded while plopping down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he looked at her, " You seemed a little down at dinner."

"Oh I'm fine. I guess I was a little tired." she lied.

"Mhmm" troy said. He knew something wasn't right but for know he told himself to ignore and it.

The two fellinto a comfortable silence. Sharpay sighed and looked over at Troy who was staring at her.

"What?" she innocently asked, "Is there something on my face?" She moved to wipe it off but Troy stopped her hand.

"You're pretty. You know that?" Troy was smiling at her.

"Thanks" she blushed and looked away she started to say as an after thought, "You really shouldn't say things like that."

"And why not?" he inquired teasing a little while moving closer to her.

"I doubt your girlfriend would like that." She mumbled and looked up shocked when she heard him laughing.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said chuckling.

"What? You and Gabriella?" she said confused.

"Are not dating." He finished while scooting if it was possible even more close to her.

"I like you Evans." He stated while draping an arm across her shoulder. "I was thinking you may like me back."

"It's not that easy Troy." she said standing up and walking away from him.

"Why is it not that easy?" He called getting up and going to stand next to her, "I like you and you like me! How hard is that?"

Sighing she looked up at him, "What will your friends say. What will everyone say?"

Troy grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her around. "We are not in high school anymore. We don't need their permission."

"I know but" she started and was cut off by Troy.

"Do you like me?" he asked straight forward.

"Yes"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Yes"

"Then it's settled" with that Troy kissed her sound on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back into a wall. He was still kissing her; he showered her with light kisses on her lips until he took the plunge and kissed her passionately. Her tiny hands were twisted into his hair pulling him closer and she ran her tongue across his bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

She started to memorize each little section of his mouth. She lightly pressed her tongue to his and started to massage it with her own. She ran it along the underside of his tongue and felt the smooth skin that was there. He shocked her when he trailed his hands down the sides of her body and back up resting just below her breasts which caused her to gasp and open her mouth more. Troy seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue further into her mouth.

They stayed like that for a while kissing and touching each other until oxygen became a necessity and they both pulled back. Troy lightly pulled on her bottom lip and released it with a little pop.

He rested his forehead on top of hers and kissed it a little. He glanced down to see that her eyes were still closed.

"Were not in high school any more huh?" she asked with her eyes closed. "This is really happening right?"

He did not answer all he did was kiss her again and she had her answer.

_If you hate rejection, don't try to score  
_

* * *

yaaa daa daaa!

there she is hoped you loveed it! i tried to pump of the Troypay sooo tell me what you think!!!??!?

By the way i hope you all got that it was Mrs. Bolton at the door not Gabby she will be introuduced in later chapters! love you

* * *

REIVEW REPLIES:

**_GimmeABeat_**- Ahh I love that scene though. It was one of my favorites in the whole movie! Ahh I love Zac Efron. Only if he were with Ashley instead of Vanessa. =] thanks for the review

_**62toasters62-**_ It's good to be the first. =] So I really wanted people to see the differences between Troy's family and Sharpay's family. I'm glad you saw the difference. Thanks for the review!

_**troypay-zashley-4ever-**_ thanks! Awww your review was so sweet! So I had to make Troy have a little doubts because I didn't want to make him seem like oh he's so nice and sweet. In my story I'm going to let him have a bit of an edge to him you know. Kind of edgier and more manlier. He's grown up and I want everyone to see him. Thanks for the review!

_**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER-**_ I hope I made Troy and Sharpay get closer in this one! Thanks for the review!

_**Wake Up and Live-**_ thanks for the review! Really enjoyed it!

_**kayleighnicole1234**_- Awww thanks. I love writing Troypay! Don't you?

_**brucas22**_- (best couple on OTH) thanks so much for your review! Ugh how do you like the new season of OTH?

_**LoveIsLost29-**_ gracias for the review! Thanks so much!

_**Troypayforever-**_ thanks for the review! I couldn't make Gabriella come in yet! I think I'm going to make it a lot more Troypay for a while then Gabriella shows up! What do you think?

_**LoveAndSerenity-**_ so uhh I know. Vanessa Hudgens probably felt right at home with her little get up! I was like woah this is a g rated movie people!

My name. ehh my parents were freaks. I have heard to many mike Tyson jokes to last a life time. But I guess its okay?

I KNOW! That was my favorite part. I want it all was boss for real! It was the best number. It had everyone in it! And Ryan was hilarious. Did you think it was odd that Ashley Tisdale only got like 1 song! I was angry!

Uhh I was making Troy a little mad that will be explained later. For know I need to show how Troy is different then he is portrayed in the movies. I wanted him to be a little meaner and darker you know older. It's the evolution of Troy.

Haha it wasn't Gabby! I'm going to throw her in later in the story! When no one sees it BAM there she is! Its coming!

Until next time favorite reviewer buddy!

Hysonn

_**xIWantItAllx-**_ _don't you want it alllllllll!! _Sorry I couldn't control myself! Thanks for the review!

_**pie108-**_ IT WAS MRS. BOLTON! Hah you already read that but I wanted to tell you anyways! Thanks for the review and love your name. who doesn't like pie?

_**PhantomGroupie91**_- thanks! I was going to do the whole awkward do you like me or don't you. But that's so high school and their not in high school anymore so I wanted it to be straight forward and out there! Thanks for the review!

_**xForeverTroypay-**_ sara sara sara. We share quite a few things in common! Scream was amazingly sung by Zac his acting in some parts ehh but it was still amazing! Haha nice guess but no. it was gabby! Hoped you liked this one thanks for the review!

_**ilUBHsm3-**_ thanks for the review! It wasn't gabby but I will throw her in later! I hoped you liked it!

_**XxGravity-Help-MexX**_- hello second favorite reviewer! Haha! Uhh thanks for your review! I know if Troy and Shar were a couple in the movie I bet it would have made a lot more money! Uhh where did I get the inspiration for this story. I think it was in a dream I had. But it wasn't HSM related and then I did the story when I first saw HSM3. I wanted to portray the characters they way I saw fit and it surprisingly was really good! Ahah thanks for your review!

_**TwilightFanForLife-**_ TWILIGHT! Ohh I cant wait for that movie can you? Its supposed to be soo good! Thanks so much! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!

_**fabulus me**_- thanks I usually update every week or so, I hope that's not too long of a wait. Thanks for the review!

_**sezq**_- thanks for the review! Means a lot!

_**princesssamz**_- thanks for the review!!!

_**lilXmissXtizzyXfan**_- sadly your guess was wrong! But thanks for the review! =)


	5. Team Huddle

Here it is! HOPE YOU LOVEEE IT!

you know the drill i dont own anything! life sucks like that!

* * *

_Lyte as a Rock, or I should say a boulder  
Rolling down your neck, pounding on your shoulders_

Sharpay sat in her room at the Bolton house. After waiting for a few minutes Sharpay and Mr. Bolton went to her house and got something's for her. She still had to make a few more trips, but she was pretty much done.

She plopped down on the bed and started thinking about the night before. "What did it mean?" she asked herself as she rolled over, "What did it mean to him?"

She was going back over every step of last night in her head. It seemed like it was burned into her mind, she could remember the way his huge hands rested on her back and the way he kissed her.

She jumped when she opened her eyes and saw Troy starring at her. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" he said while looking at her and he was about to kiss her, but right when he almost touched her lips she rolled away making him hit the bed.

"What?" he asked rolling back over to look at her. She was sitting by the window in a skirt and polo. The polo was a little short so it showed a little mid drift when she moved.

Sharpay was wiping her hands nervously on the seat and on her legs. "I just feel," she said and whispered the last part, "like were moving too fast."

Troy smiled at her shyness and went to sit next to her. "If you want to slow down we can." He said smiling at her, "I'm in this one for the long haul you know."

Hearing his words her heart skip a beat and she smiled widely. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Ok." she murmured into his neck as well as sighing.

"Come on" he said pulling away and bringing her up with him, "Let's go get the rest of your stuff." If it was possible her smile got even bigger when he held out his hand to her and they both walked down the stairs and outside to get her stuff.

* * *

"Can your music be any more depressing?" Troy complained while sitting on Sharpay's bed watching her pack.

"It's beautiful!" she reasoned turning down Adele's Chasing Pavement. "I'd let you choose, but as usual your not doing anything!"

"Hey. I asked to pack the underwear, but you said no." he said smugly and ducked as a tee-shirt was thrown in his face.

"Okay well I'm almost done. Like one more suitcase." She said happily as she lay down next to Troy.

"Done?" he asked kissing her forehead, "Sharpay you have a whole closet left!"

"I don't want that. It's my show clothes." She admitted softly turning away.

"Please don't hide your self. We promised each other to always be honest remember?" he reminded her turning her back around.

"I know. She just always puts me in a funk." She complained snuggling closer to Troy. She glanced over at the clock that still sat on her dresser.

"Oh we got to hurry. Its 12:30 that means Mother will be home at 1:30 and I don't want to be here when she is." She whispered getting up.

"Ill take these suit cases and bags back and you just get your laptop, iPod, and other little things okay?" he asked grabbing the three huge bags on the floor.

Seeing her frown he walked over to her, "I'll only be 5 minutes I promise."

"I just" she said looking down and kicking the floor, "I don't like to be here."

Taking his pointer finger he lifted her chin up to reach his eye level, "I'll go extra fast okay?

"Okay." she sighed watching him walk out the door with her suitcases.

"I'll be back before you know it!" he yelled from the stair case.

Giggling she started to pack up her smaller desk things. Stopping at the picture of Ryan she let a little tear slip from her eyes. She wiped it and quickly stuffed it in her bag.

Troy parked the car and quickly took the suitcases from the trunk and was walking them inside when he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning around he saw a face that he did not want to see again. Shocked he closed the door and walked back out to the yard. He was trying to stay cool, but his anger got the better of him, "Gabriella what are you doing here? Better yet why are you here?"

"Who's stuff is that?" she asked pointed at the now closed door.

"That's none of you business Gabriella. Stop avoiding the question what are you doing here?" he asked again going over to the car and turning around.

"I just- Well" she said nervously fiddling with her hands.

"What?" he said coldly not giving her a chance to speak.

"I miss you." she whispered into the yard and looked down.

"Get out." he hissed opening the door to his car. "You don't get to do this."

"Do what?" she asked walking over to him and reaching to touching his arm, "I just want to make it right."

He snatched his arm away before she could grab onto it. "You made your choice."

"Troy. Please." she whimpered. Her eyes were getting misty and her throat was getting tight.

"No!" he spat with such venom Gabriella did not know who he was.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so cold to me?" she asked almost sobbing.

"Don't you dare." He yelled walking towards her, which made her back up into the hard tree. "Don't you dare come here and try to act all innocent. You left me remember!"

"We had to make a choice! I was being an adult." She reasoned yelling back at him.

"I was in love with you. I would have done anything for you and you left! You didn't even say goodbye." He whispered the last part hoarsely.

"You were in love with me?" she cried out in a quiet voice, "When did you stop?"

"I found someone else to pick up the pieces. I found someone who wants to be with me! College or no college." Troy yelled at her walking back to his car door.

"Just leave." he muttered to her while opening the door. Sobbing Gabriella shuffled to the door.

"Wait." He said while she was half way into his car. She turned around with such hope, but the sentence he uttered broke her heart all over again. "Give me my necklace."

"No." she whispered holding on to it. She still wore it, why he would never know.

"Now!" he boomed and she whimpered while taking it off and slipping it in his hands. "I hope she makes you happy. Apparently I never could." She sobbed turning and running away.

"Ella" he called to her and ran after her. "I had to do it. We both need a clean break. It's going to be harder if I don't…if I don't let go! I've moved on I'm happy now!"

"It's so hard" she sobbed hugging him and Troy hugged her back. "You're my best friend."

"I know. But I have to let you go. Goodbye Gabriella." He whispered kissing her cheek and turning away.

Shocked Sharpay watched from behind a tree. She put a hand over her mouth and ran back to her house and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

"How could he" she thought to herself, "I thought he wanted to be with me?"

She heard the front door open and could feel the vibrations of foot steps going up the stairs.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Ye-s" she said cursing herself for letting her voice break.

"Were you crying?" he asked letting a little compassion come through his mean façade.

"Dust!" she said a little too fast, "I got uh dust in my eye."

"Ok" he said not really caring and Sharpay noticed, "Are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm" she mumbled and grabbed the book bag full of stuff. She walked to the door and turned around. This was probably the last time she'd be in her room. She took one last look and turned off the lights and followed Troy out the door.

"Would you mind driving back?" he asked not looking at her. "I need to take a walk."

"Sure" she told him while going up to give him a kiss on his cheek, but when she got his cheek she pulled back with a hurt look on her face.

He walked away not looking back and she watched him fade down the street going the opposite direction of the house.

Hurt Sharpay put the car into drive and sped back to the Bolton home. She walked up the house walk way and climbed the steps. Neither of the Bolton's were home, so Sharpay changed into some shorts and grabbed her basketball.

* * *

"Damn" she swore when the ball hit the rim and bounced out. She went to get the ball, but looked up when the muscular leg held the ball in place.

"Looking for something princess?" Chad asked smugly. He picked up the ball and threw his bag on the ground.

"Give me the ball Chad" she said tiredly, "I'm not in the mood."

"You know I was just with your brother" he said nonchalantly walking towards her. He smiled as he saw her perk up with interest. "He didn't even ask about you" he added while holding out the ball for her and got a sick sense of happiness when he saw her face fall.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to grab the ball, but failed when Chad swiped the ball away.

"What do I want? I want the truth Princess. Why are you here?" he asked giving her the ball.

"Mr. Bolton told you he's helping me with basketball." She said clutching the ball, so she wouldn't loose her temper.

"And I say bull shit." He said cutting her off and started to circle her.

"Here's what I don't get." Seeing her open her mouth he added, "Ah ah ah no need to interrupt." He paused for a second and stopped in front of her. "Taylor hated you, I hated you, and the whole fucking school hated you. So why are you here, at the person's house who hated you the most?"

Her eyes were getting glassy and she opened her mouth to say something but had to cough to hide the sob. She cleared her throat and shakily said, "Like a said. Mr. Bolton wants to help me with my basket ball."

"Okay. Nice try. How bout you just tell me?" he said while pushing her a little.

"Why should I? You hate me remember?" she said pushing him back.

"My best friend for reason's unknown to God likes you. I talked him out of it sophomore year, but I don't know how I'm going to do it this time." He said laughing at her tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked brokenly as he walked toward her again. Chad looked shocked for a second and let his anger crumble. "How can you have so much hate in your heart?"

"You get everything!" he yelled walking to her, "You have the money, Troy, and your have basketball." He added silently to himself, "and I get nothing."

"Chad." She said going over to him, "I don't have it all."

"You know you do" he admitted sitting down. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, "I want to hate you so much, but I can't. As much as I've tried over the years I just can not hate you."

"Chad you don't get it. I really don't have it all" she said again.

Laughing he walked right in front of her he was about to speak when he heard the gate open and saw Troy walk through.

"Chad. What are you doing here?" he asked walking to his best friend and getting a wide smile on his face.

Quickly Chad covered up any emotion on his face and walked over to him. "You know." He said as they did a manly handshake. Troy ignored Sharpay as he and Chad kept talking.

"Yeah I'm going to uh go." Sharpay said lamely as the two boys ignored her.

Sharpay walked into the house and stormed upstairs. She changed into some ripped jeans and a tight blue fitting tank top. She fixed her hair so that it fell in long soft waves with a little hump in the front and walked to the front door.

"Mrs. Bolton" she called walking into the living room drawing the attention on herself. Troy, Chad, and both the Bolton's looked up when they heard her call.

"Wow. Sharpay you look just lovely." Mrs. Bolton said walking to the door. And smiled when Sharpay blushed and looked down. Hearing the doorbell ring she signaled to Sharpay to wait as she opened the door and frowned when she saw who was on the other side.

"Why Mrs. Evans?" she said shocked, "What are you doing here." Quickly Sharpay looked down and tried to walk out of the room, but she was too late.

"Here to pick up Sharpay of course." She said pushing her oversized sunglasses on top of her head. Seeing Mrs. Bolton's confused face she continued, "She didn't tell you. Well she always was a horrible child. Well we have a little outing as a family that she must attend."

Finally she noticed Sharpay and pushed her into the house and walked up to Sharpay. "Hello Dearest" she said raising her cheek so Sharpay could kiss it and when she did she grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head up so she could look at her.

Instantly all of the Bolton's plus Chad winced and Jack went to get up, but Lucy signaled him to stay seated.

"What are you wearing?" she asked as she tusked at Sharpay. "Thank God I grabbed you another outfit. And look at you nails!"

Sharpay quickly dropped her hands to her sides and pressed them behind her back, "Have you gained weight?" she asked circling her, "I can practically smell the calories on you."

"I don't know" Sharpay whispered and felt a hard hand on her shoulder squeezing too tightly.

"What Sharpay?" she hissed squeezing harder.

"I do not remember mother." she spoke in a monotone voice while looking at the wall.

"Hmm. Well" she said walking back to the door. "You have 15 minutes. We are going to pick up your brother at some party. Not invited again Sharpay?" she added for a dig and saw Sharpay crumble a little.

Out of the corner of her eye Sharpay saw everyone's face. Troy looked shocked, while Mrs. Bolton looked like she was holding back tears. Jack was gripping the couch so hard his knuckles were turning white. Chad just sat with his mouth open gaping at the scene.

Just as she spoke her husband approached and handed her an outfit. "Get changed into this and for God's Sake fix your hair. Be at the house and waiting."

She was about to walk out of the door but turned around and faced Sharpay who was struggling to hold back tears. "Hmm you are weaker than I remembered. Don't forget my rules Sharpay. Because I'm feeling generous I am allowing you to redeem your self from that horrible display at the musical. Do not blow it. Well Ta-ta everyone."

With a grand flourish she and her husband walked out the door and into the limo.

* * *

So what did you think? with the gabby and The excititng twist of adding Mrs. Evans backkk in .....so leave a review and tell me what you think

* * *

Soorrry I will do review replies next time because I had a sort of tough time writing this one! And my word is being weird.

BUT I DO HAVE TO GIVE SOMEONE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT too…

LoveAndSerentity: ha-ha its Hysonn I don't know whats going on either I forgot a 'n' or something! Haha I Do that a lot

I have no clue why but substitue teachers always get it wrong! Ahah

Martha was in their as like a cheerleader. When I watched it I was like WTF?!?!

She got robbed that's all I have to say! I mean Vanessa did nude pictures for craps sake and she gets to sing about walking away and being a big person! Huh what kind of message is that!

I lovee writing darker troy it gives him more edge and roughness to him

I know I hoped you liked gabby in this one had to make her freakish! Haha

Until next time amigo

Hysonn

* * *

Love everyone who review and alerted i loveyou!


	6. Injury

yeaadaaaadaaa! I'm Back with a new Chapter and I hope you like this one!

As you know i own nothing....that includes *sniff* corbin bleu... :)

* * *

_This is the way it is, don't ever forget  
Hear the rhyme by someone else and you know they bit_

Troy and Sharpay sat in the tree house. Sharpay got back a while ago from her outing and when she walked in the door he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the tree house.

"I don't understand." She said breaking the silence. She was wringing her hands together on her lap. "What do you want from me?"

He looked over and was about to speak, but she cut him off, "I saw you. This morning…… I mean. You took my phone and I walked back to the house to tell you I needed another little bag but I walked up and saw you and Gabriella. I saw you hug her and I saw you kiss her and when I tried to kiss you…you just pulled away. I just want to know what are you doing with me? Why even bother?"

She was looking him dead in the eye and waiting for him to say something. Troy felt his heart constrict in his chest when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He could tell that she was holding back tears and didn't want the emotion to show through.

"Sharpay. It was just...." he started, but she cut him off. She started walking to the other side of the tree house.

"And then you get back and you were so cold and nasty." she whispered into the night. Her mother's words combined with what Chad said to her had been eating at her all day.

"Sharpay I didn't mean to take it out on you. Gabriella was just here to..."

"Do you hate me?" she asked out of the blue. She saw his face flash with shock. She knew this conversation could make or break her confidence and her relationship with Troy. "Honestly do you hate me? Like everyone else does?

"Sharpay I would never, ever hate you" he said walking over to her and hugging her. He could feel her body shake with sobs as he hugged her.

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked hugging her tighter as he heard her sobs get louder.

"I just wondering." she stopped crying a little and looked into his eyes. She was fidgeting with her hands. "I was thinking about high school and stuff and you never liked me." She was lying. Troy could tell because when she lied she was scrunching up her nose and fidget a little.

Troy let the lying go for a little and just rocked her and moved the two into a sitting position. "Sharpay I could never hate you. How could you think that?"

"It's just that, when is saw you with Gabriella and then Chad I was just so hurt. I thought it was just a joke between all of you." she hiccupped wiping her tears.

Troy grabbed her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You mean more to me then Gabriella ever could." He said kissing her still leaving his hands on her face.

He broke the kiss and used his thumbs to wipe the tears on her face. "Ohh" she said while Troy made a shushing sound while he kissed her temple.

"Troy." She whispered into his neck and pulled back a little so she could look at him.

"What?" he said looking down at her. Her raw beauty made his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes were wide and sparkly from the unshed tears and her face was so clear of imperfections, but had long wet streaks from where her tears fell.

"Never mind." She said hugging him again, "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me." He said while grabbing her hand and intertwining it with his. "Come on!"

"How close are you and Chad? I mean…It doesn't matter."

Sharpay moved around and was fighting on whether or not to say anything. How would he react when she told him or what would he say? She did not want to ruin their friendship.

"It does matter. And uhh close I guess. Why?" he asked running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath.

"Well before you came over today he was so different and nasty. He yelled at me and made fun of me. I know I probably sound childish or what ever but I'm just worried for you." She admitted squeezing his hand tighter.

"What did he say to you?" he asked suddenly angry.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm just worried for you. Don't be angry." She said again trying to convince him. She was scrunching up her nose trying to think of a good excuse.

"I know when you lying you know." He told her touching her nose, "You fidget with your hands and scrunch up your nose. It's kind of cute."

Her mouth was open a little and was starring at him shocked. She tried to cover her blushing face and blushed even harder when she heard him laughing. "Believe it or not" he told her removing her hands, "I do pay attention. So just tell me."

"He just said that you hated me" Sharpay whispered to him and watched the smile slip from his face and get replaced with a scowl. "He said that……he was saying all this stuff about me being an Ice Queen and how Ryan didn't care about me and stuff. I told you it didn't matter."

"It does matter!" he told her, "If he upsets you let me know. If you are upset I'm upset!"

"It's not supposed to hurt this much after all these years" she burst out, "I've learned not to let it affect me, but why does it hurt this damn much?"

She started to shake a little bit and moved away from Troy. "I don't want to be like this," she whispered crying.

Troy hugged her again as she sobbed some more. He grabbed his old bandana from his jeans and handed it to her. She took the bandana and wiped her face off and handed it back. She stretched a little so she could look in his eyes.

"It's okay Sharpay." He soothed rubbing her back, "Calm down you are going to make yourself sick."

After a few deep breaths Sharpay finally calmed down. "Tell me something." She asked him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just anything!" she sighed cranking her neck so she could look at him, "Tell me what you want to do after college?"

"Basketball of course." He answered rubbing Sharpay's hand.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I've though about doing other things you know? I always wanted to be…to be…never mind you will think it's dumb." He said blushing a little bit.

"Tell me!" she pleaded getting up on her knees so she could look in his eyes. "Please?"

"Ok I wanted to be a writer. I still do." He confessed looking down.

She lifted his head with her hands and held it. Her small hands were holding his head. "That's not a dumb dream. If you want to be a writer then Troy Bolton we are going to make you a writer!" she kissed him on the lips. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes at the feeling of her playing with his hands.

"Don't be ashamed of doing what makes you happy." She whispered kissing him again.

"That sounds nice" he murmured to her kissing her a little harder. Sharpay got so wrapped up in the kiss she didn't feel Troy press her against the floor and lie on top of her. He slid his hands down her stomach and under her shirt a little. Troy had his tongue in Sharpay's mouth and was kissing her.

Sharpay's hands were rubbing up and down his back going over the muscles. She was so caught up she didn't feel her blazer get thrown to the side and the buttons of her oxfords being unbuttoned.

Right when Troy unhooked the last button Sharpay shot up and buttoned her shirt back up. She was breathing really heavy and quickly was buttoning up her shirt.

"What?" he asked, fumbling to get up.

"I just. I never went that far before. I thought we were going to take it slow?" she admitted asking him shyly looking up at him.

Troy got a sheepish grin on his face. He surprised her by kissing her on the lips. "Have I told you that you're perfect lately?"

She giggled as he pulled her down the ladder and into the house. His parents were standing at the door and Mr. Bolton was helping Mrs. Bolton put on her coat.

"Where are you two crazy kids going?" Troy asked his parents as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Dancing." Mrs. Bolton said dreamily as Jack spun her around. Mrs. Bolton was dressed in a beautiful dress that hugged her figure. She looked amazing.

"Huh. Well have fun. Remember your curfew." Troy joked as they walked out the door.

Troy could hear his father's loud laugh even after the door was closed. Sharpay was looking at the closed door in envy. She was squeezing the countertop so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Baby." Troy's voice cut through her thoughts. He could see her gripping the counter hard and her face was set in a hard glare.

"What?' she asked letting go of the counter and a blush was spreading across her face, "I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing." He said looking at her, "I was going to go and lie down. Wanna come with?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

She quickly grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. She smiled as she walked along with him the short distance and flopped on his bed. She lay down on her side of the bed and closed her eyes and inhaled. She loved the smell of Troy. It was something she couldn't explain.

She looked over at him. Troy was scanning through his iPod trying to find something for the both of them to listen to. She snatched the iPod from his hand and selected a song, Manchester Orchestra filled the room.

"That was mean" he said twisting his neck so he could look at her.

"Ops" she said closing her eyes and listening to the song. Before she knew it she fell asleep and Troy was watching her.

He quietly got off the bed and slipped on his wildcat hoddie. Scribbling down a note, just incase Sharpay would get worried he placed it down on the dresser by his bed.

He shut the door and walked down the street to the house on the corner. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door.

"Hey man what's up?" Chad asked when he opened the door. He was dressed in a sweatshirt and shorts and his poufy hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Before Chad could realize Troy punched him hard in the jaw making him fall to the floor.

"What the hell?" Chad asked from the floor holding his face.

"How could you Chad? Better yet how dare you?" he asked walking up to him.

Chad held his stomach from the hard kick Troy sent him, "How could you say that to her! She has feelings you jackass!"

Chad struggled to get up he was clutching his stomach with one arm and his face with another. "Why do you care?" he spat, "She was shitty to us for years!"

Chad ran to him and tackled him to the floor and punched him. The boys were wrestling on the floor and didn't notice Mr. Danforth, Chad's older brother Chris, Taylor, and Gabriella standing at the doorway.

"Chad! Troy! Cut it out!" Taylor yelled walking over to them with the other three quickly coming. Mr. Danforth grabbed Troy and pulled him back and Chris grabbed Chad.

"That's it?" Chad yelled at Troy struggling to get passed Chris, "Seventeen years of friendship gone over her!?"

"You crossed the line and you know it!" Troy spat at Chad. He was still itching to punch him again.

"Its her Troy. She's not going to change she never will! Open you damn eyes and see it!" He told Troy still trying to get out of Chris's hold.

"See what Chad? Guess what I love her. Is that what you want me to feel guilty for? That I'm in and will always be in love with Sharpay Evans?" Troy shouted at Chad finally getting out of Mr. Danforth's hold.

"She's not who you think she is and you have no right to judge her" he said pushing Chad back a little.

Hearing a gasp he looked over and saw Gabriella holding a hand over her mouth and had tears pooling her eyes. She and Troy connected eyes for a minute before she ran out of the room with Taylor running after her.

"How bout you go on home Troy. You and Chad can talk this out another time," Mr. Danforth said pulling his own son up the stairs.

"Chad." Troy called when he was half way up the stairs, "I'm sorry."

Chad paused a little and looked down the stairs, "Yeah me too."

Troy was walking down the street with a fat lip and sore ribs. He realized two things his life long friendship was really over and he was insanely in love with Sharpay Evans.

_All in the way, just little obstacles  
Chew em up, spit em out, just like popsicles_

* * *

waaaa bamm! there it is! Leave a review and tell me what you think? Oh if anyone has any story ideas, chapter ideas, or just plain ideas let me know and i may take them into consideration!

lovee youu

* * *

Review replies:

Aaron Leach- Thanks for your Review!

LoveIsLost29- Hoped you liked this one! Worked really hard on it!

marianne Reznik- I hoped you liked the way I portrayed Troy. I tried to make him a whole lot nicer!

LoveAndSerenity- Because you are the longest reviewer you get the shout out! HaHa.

It is I love having a fan fiction buddy. Yeah I did have to make him kind of rude because I really want to make it edgier! I totally wanted to make a loop character, so I choose Chad. I mean in every story its like ohh he is just the best friend but I really had to make him different. Yeah i really do not want the whole relationship to be all speedy speedy and it really had to slow it down! Uhh Vanessa is a *cough* hoe *cough* hahah! honestly i do not know what Zac efron sees in her! Omg I have 98 reviews! Can you believe it! When I hit 100 I am going to die! Till next time hoped you loved this one!

lilXmissXtizzyXfan - Hoped you liked this one!

Jenny1991- Wow. I know I do treat Sharpay poorly in my stories i like to give all the characters an edge!

StayBeautifulJaylor- Thankks for the advice! Hoped you like this one!

GimmeABeat - Me too! I hate Mrs. Evans I think she's kind of a jerk! Hoped you liked it!

twilightobessed - Yeah I hated Mrs. Evans too! Glad you liked everything!

orangestory08 - haha what does OCC mean?? HAHA i will try and see if i can do a twilight HSM I have a lot of stories going around in my head and ill check it out!

Bl1SSFuln3ss- Omg Rain On My Parade. that story was so awfully written! haha I'm glad you like it though! Vanessa is awful I don't know how Zac is with her! Thanks for the review

queenfromtanbridge - Thanks for the review!

sezq - taadaa! i hope you like it!

xForeverTroypay – I'm glad you picked up on the evil Chad vibe! I hope i did you justice with this one!

princesssamz 2008- Ohh I hate her parents so much! I'm glad you like the picture!

ilUBHsm3 - i love how you say lub'ed! Its so cute! I'm glad you liked this one!

Keirah- Taadaa! I hope you like this one!

LilSammi14 - I hope this was fast enough for you!

thanks for all the reviews the really meant a lot!

* * *


	7. Subs

Dear Readers,

I know this has been a confusing couple of updates for you all and I apologize for that. The reason behind my previous short and awful chapter is that I had a few health scares happen to me and had to get a lot of testing done. That combined with finals and trying to stay positive took a toll on me and I had to disconnect myself from the story for a while. Now I can say that I'm back on track and ready to write and dedicate myself to the story even more! Please bear with me and I promise it will be worth the while.

Much Love,

Hysonn.

Also I huge thank you to my beta Wake Up and Live\ Brittany! Thanks for every thing you've been a huge support system and a friend. If it wasn't for you I would not be writing this story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for my ideas and characters Disney owns everything else._

* * *

"Humph" Sharpay mumbled as she turned in her sleep and rammed into Troy. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned sort of stretching a little. Sharpay reached out and patted the person beside her and accidently hitting them in the face. When she heard the moan of pain she squinted and looked over at him and jumped up.

"God Troy!" she said grabbing his face and looking over his bruises. The one side of his face was an ugly purplish blue color right below his eye. His lip was a bit swollen and he had ice resting on his right hand.

He tried to smile at her, but it only came out as a half smile," Babe don't worry I--."

"You are not okay!" she finished for him looking at his lip. She reached her hand up to lightly trace over his lip and pulled back when she felt him wince. "Oh. Ouch. Sorry" She quickly added.

"I'm fine. Honest," he told her while grabbing her hand, "So stop worrying Sharpay."

Sharpay sighed and looked once again at his bruises. "When we went to sleep you were perfectly fine," she said out loud voicing her thoughts, "and now I wake up to see you covered in bruises and icing you fist." She picked up his hand and looked at it. Beyond her control she yawned really loud cutting him off.

Troy snatched his hand back before she could get a closer look at it. He pushed her lightly back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, "Go back to sleep you look so tired. I am fine really."

"Troy please can we just." she whispered to him. She reached out to touch his good hand. She knew he was cutting himself off from her and she did not want that to happen. From all of the drama with Chad, and her mom, plus college she did not want their relationship to go down the drain.

"Sharpay we will talk tomorrow. Go to sleep now." He whispered in a soothing voice that Sharpay suddenly found herself almost falling back asleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt Troy's thumb trace her palm.

"Troy" she whined while drifting off.

"Just close your eyes. You can close you eyes. Don't be surprised if you just close you eyes." He sung softly in a low voice and against her will Sharpay was starting to close her eyes.

"I just love it when you sing." She managed to mumble out before sleep claimed her. The last thing she heard was Troy laughing and kissing her forehead before she fell asleep.

"I just love you." Troy whispered when he knew she was asleep. Even though it sounded creepy he loved to watch Sharpay sleep. She looked at peace and didn't have a worry at all. Troy watched her sleep for a while and finally let sleep claim him too.

Troy woke up and cracked his eyes open a little bit. He leaned down and kissed Sharpay's forehead and smiled as she snuggled into him.

* * *

Troy stretched his back a little and the covers slipped off of him. The cold hit his chest uncomfortably. He looked over his shoulders and saw bruises that weren't there the night before.

"You got more bruises." Sharpay's voice cut out making him jump a little. She was tracing the one on his shoulder with her forefinger.

"Guess so." He mumbled kissing her on the lips. They kissed for a little longer until Troy pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Mornin' Pay" he said with his voice still husky from sleep. He ran his hand threw her hair a little and pulled her head closer to his bare chest.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly looking up, her eyes were sweeping over the bruises glittering on his bronze completion.

"Don't worry about it." He said shrugging it off and climbing out of the bed and stared out his windows with his back to her. He stretched a little more and walked barefoot over to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and climbed into them.

Shocked by his act she just lied back in the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She took a deep breath underneath the sheets and pulled them off her. Still ignoring her, Troy reached over to his iPod and put some music on.

Troy bobbed his head to the song "My Mind Must be Playing Tricks" on me by the Geto Boys as he moved around the room and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip not looking at him and she was wearing one of his old wildcat tee-shirts, which stopped at about mid thigh.

"You promised." She whispered to him as she got off the bed and walked to the door, but was stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

He dropped a kiss on her neck and whispered he was sorry over and over again. "It's just hard for me to talk about some things. I forget that you really do care about what happens in my life. I shouldn't keep it to myself, I'm so selfish Pay."

She sighed and leaned back into him and wrapped her arms over his that were around her tiny waist, "I just worry for you. You know that. It's okay to talk about things because when you don't it makes me worry more."

He moved to the other side and nuzzled his face into her neck again. "I know. I'm sorry." He stopped and lowered his voice to a whisper in her ear. You're too good to me sometimes."

"I got in a fight with Chad last night." He told her and felt her stiffen in his arms. "I went to his house and punched him and he punched me then the whole thing escaladed into Chad and I beating the shit out of each other."

Sharpay took a few deep breaths before talking, "I told you I'd cause a fight. God I'm sorry I didn't want your friendship to have to go through this."

Troy turned her around so that she was facing him. He took her hands in his and kissed them, "We don't have a friendship anymore. Not after the way he treated you. You have nothing to be sorry for. He was an asshole to you and no one should ever treat you like that."

Sharpay looked down and kicked the floor almost crying a little. Troy's words always had such an affect on her. She was trying to get the tears to subside, but instead Troy just grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Troy snagged his arms around her waist making the already short shirt ride up a little more to expose her underwear. She put her arms around his shoulders lightly to avoid the bruises but melted when he started French kissing her.

Jack and Lucy Bolton were in the kitchen making breakfast. Jack was flipping pancakes and putting them onto the growing stack. Just as Lucy finished setting the table Jack flipped his last pancake.

"Jack go wake up Troy would you, oh and wake up Sharpay too remember she's in the guest room." She said grabbing the orange juice out of the refrigerator and filling up the glasses.

"Sure Luc" Jack said going over and kissing his wife on the cheek and walking the short distance from the kitchen to Troy's room.

"Let's go Troy," Jack said opening Troy's door while stepping in and looking down, "It's time for break-" he said finally looking up and seeing the two teen's spring apart. Troy ran a hand over his mouth and Sharpay tried to pull down the shirt that now seemed extremely short on her.

"Fast." Jack finished dropping his voice a little. His mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at the two.

"Uhh." Troy said clearing his throat trying to get his dads attention, "We will be out in a minute."

Wordlessly Jack walked out of the room and into the kitchen where his wife was. He sat down at his place at the head of the table and put his head in his hands.

"Holy crap Troy." Sharpay said blushing as she pulled on a pair of Troy's boxers and rolling them up on her hips.

Troy grabbed the end of his boxers and tugged her towards him. He slid his hands up her back and pushed her down on top of him a little.

"Don't you dare." She said guessing his actions while pushing his hands away from her back, "Your dad just caught us making out. Oh God how embarrassing!"

Troy shot her a smug grin as he kissed her neck lightly which made her breath quicken, "Come on babe. Please."

"Troy stop making out with Sharpay and come join us for breakfast." Jack yelled from the kitchen interrupting the two, which made Sharpay flush a deep red color all the way down to her neck.

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand while walking out the door to the kitchen. As Sharpay and Troy sat down at the table Mrs. Bolton was looking at the two with daggers shooting from her eyes.

"Well Good Morning." She seethed as she forcefully placed her own napkin on her lap and grabbed her silverware.

"Morning" Sharpay whispered as she took a drink of her orange juice. Sharpay was looking anywhere but Mrs. Bolton's glare.

"Yes it was." Troy mumbled low enough for Sharpay to hear which caused her to spit out the orange juice she was drinking.

"Sharpay are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly as he patted her on the back. Mrs. Bolton lost her mean exterior for a minute and looked concerned at Sharpay. Troy on the other hand was smirking like there was no tomorrow beside her.

"I-uh" she tried to say, but was flushing out of pure embarrassment. Her palms were sweaty and she was shocked beyond belief.

'This is going to be a long breakfast.' Sharpay thought as Mrs. Bolton handed out the toast.

* * *

After breakfast was over Sharpay ran from the table at lightning speed. The whole time Troy was either making sly comments under his breath or playing with her foot or hand. It was incredibly hard to remain calm with all of the Bolton's glares on her.

Sharpay was lying face down in the pillow when she heard the door open. She did not look up when she heard the door shut. She didn't move a muscle when she felt the bed sag beside her and she still didn't lift her head when she felt an arm wrap around her middle.

"Thanks for that stunt at breakfast this morning Troy." She complained into the pillow when she felt the arm rub her back.

"It's funny," a familiar voice said still rubbing her back, "I don't think I look like Troy at all."

"Ryan." she breathed out and hugged the boy tightly. She could feel the tears pool in her eyes, but she held them a bay.

The twins hugged for a while before either of them pulled away. Ryan looked the same, but to Sharpay he was a whole other person. On the outside Ryan was still dressed in the crisp oxford and khakis of course with the shoes. The only thing missing was his hat which she guessed was in his passenger's seat of his car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked reaching for his hand and holding it in hers.

Ryan looked at her and smiled that crooked smile that only he could pull off, "I can't be worried about my little sister?"

She shrugged and shook her head no, "I haven't heard from you in days. And now it's like now poof you're here. Not that I'm not excited it just…"

"Surprised? I know I'm a little shocked myself." Ryan butted in voicing his thoughts to her. "Who would have thought that after running away Sharpay Evans would be shacked up in the Bolton's house?"

Sharpay scrunched up her face in confusion. "Ran away?" she asked him, "Who said I ran away. I got kicked out Ryan."

"Very funny Shar you're hilarious." He snorted and continued like she hadn't interrupted, "Mother told me she found the note after she saw all of your stuff was gone. I mean I was going to look for you, but then Mrs. Bolton called our house and said you were here. I mean I was worried for like two days. I tried your cell, but it wasn't working. It said it got disconnected or what ever."

Sharpay pulled her hand away from his and Ryan stopped his story and looked at her.

"What Sharpay?"

"I did not run away. She practically banished me Ryan!" she told him Sharpay reaching over for her bag. She dug around and looked for her cell phone and flipped it a few times and saw that it was shut off.

"She did not banish you." He said using air quotes around banish, "You were at the luncheon. Why would she banish you and then invite you to the lunch! You're not making sense."

"The luncheon was for appearance Ryan. I was forced to go." Sharpay made sure that she put extra strain on forced, "Ryan she's lying to you she really did kick me out!"

"God how can you say that? You were forced to go to a party for my acceptance for Juilliard?" he sputtered out while using his hands to point at his chest.

Sharpay stared at Ryan for a second and thought back to the lunch. She felt like the worst person ever. She had a scowl on her face the whole time and hardly talked to any one.

She remembered sitting there trying to be invisible and shutting out all of the party. No wonder they were serving all of Ryan's favorites and he was talking to every one. That's why people were shaking his hands and that's why Kelsi was there to.

Finally it clicked for Ryan and he jumped to conclusions, "God are you jealous? Is that why you looked so pissed off the whole time? Because they were celebrating me not you?"

Sharpay gaped at Ryan like a fish bobbing her mouth open and closed. She had no clue what to say or do. Sharpay felt like the whole room was closing in on her.

"Just once. ONCE! I wish you could have been happy for me." Ryan looked at her and shook his head sadly. "But there's no room for two in your show is there?"

With out another word Ryan stalked to the door and forcing it open. Ryan rushed down the steps and he could feel the blood boiling in his ears as he reached the door, but he felt Sharpay's dainty hands on his biceps.

"No Ryan please, I promise it wasn't like that." she whispered trying to stop him from walking out the door.

"Don't touch me." he hissed freeing his arm which made her snap back and hit the wall.

Troy walked in at the sound of a slam and saw Ryan standing before Sharpay with a finger in her face.

"How can you do this? How can you blame our mother? Is it because she likes me just a little more? Are you that jealous?" he asked in shock as she kept trying to explain the situation to him.

"No Ryan you don't understand she hi.." she was going to say, but was cut off when he reached the door.

"Save it Sharpay." He muttered emotionless. He was almost out the door, but he turned back and looked at her sobbing on the wall.

"I've been you best friend through everything. I defended you when obviously you were at fault, I let them tease me for being your lap dog, I let them beat me up for doing theater with you, I let them call me queer and fag for you and this is how you repay me? By blaming other people?" he yelled slamming his hand against the wall beside her head making her jump.

"Please Ryan." She begged trying to grasp him, but he just pulled away.

"Maybe" he stopped and tried to make the lump in his throat go away, "Maybe it's best that we just don't talk anymore."

If the room was anymore quite you could hear Sharpay's heart snap and crack into tiny little pieces when he said those words.

"Good bye Sharpay." He said walking out the door and speeding off towards the Evans mansion with out a look back.

Inside the house Sharpay sunk down to the floor in a heap. She was sobbing into her hands and it was getting hard for her to breathe. She could hardly feel the pair of arms that carried her into a room and place her on the bed.

Somewhere in her state of disorder she could feel Troy trying to soothe her but the damage was already done. Loosing her twin was like loosing a part of herself and for once Sharpay Evans felt what it was like to loose someone she truly cared about.

* * *

To my faithful consistent and amazing reviewers I love you all. Thank you for bearing with me through out this whole ordeal and I hope this chapter will do you justice!

Much love and Happy Holidays to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, and enjoys this story.

Guys I Promise Review replies next time I'm still I little tired\fuzzy from blood work but I promise it will get done!

Aaron Leach

marianne Reznik

lilXmissXtizzyXfan

XxGravity-Help-MexX

LoveIsLost29

Bl1SSFuln3ss

Keirah

princesssamz

Suze18

CreeksideLovesZashley

xForeverTroypay

62toasters62

cheska312

ilUBHsm3

malisha41

Special shout out to LoveAndSerenity thanks for the love chica your always leavin me long reviews that make my day! This ones for you!

* * *

Please Review ILY!


End file.
